


【诺民】Hello, sleepwalker

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *没营养的纯🚗*有私设勿上升真人*笃就完事了





	【诺民】Hello, sleepwalker

罗渽民从睡梦中惊醒的时候是凌晨三点。

他听见房间里传来不寻常的脚步声——梦队的各位走路都不会这么拖沓，哥哥们住在另一个宿舍更不可能大半夜过来。脚步声好像去了洗手间的方向，紧随的是水龙头被打开的哗哗的声音。

其他队员都睡得死死的。罗渽民窝在被子里，试图扒开一条小缝，借着洗手间的灯光朝那里看。是小偷？还是私生？罗渽民感觉心揪在一起，思考着下一步该怎么回击。

神秘人从洗手间走出来了，背对着光线而看不清脸，罗渽民努力辨认了一会儿觉得这个身影有点眼熟，还有这个发型和脸型……嗯……总觉得在哪里见过……

罗渽民暗自松了一口气，也许是某个队友起来上厕所罢了，也不是什么大事，睡了睡了。

他正打算转过身接着睡，听见那人在隔壁床坐下。

隔壁……这个方向……

Jeno的床啊。

罗渽民想自己真是没事自己吓自己，Jeno起床解个手都能被他脑补成惊天大戏，这次真睡了——

“嗯……呼……”

？莫呀？

还让不让睡了？罗·不爽·渽民从被窝探出头，Jeno正坐在床边挺着腰，左手撑在床上，右手握着硬挺的分身，时不时揉搓着前端。

？？？

？？？

这个时候突然开始打手冲？？？

罗渽民目瞪口呆，他对Jeno拼命比划着“孩子们都睡了你冷静一点求求了”

Jeno扫视了一下他，像没看见一样继续手里的动作。

罗渽民真实的惊了，难道他在梦游？

梦游……从来没听Jeno说过啊，不过梦游醒过来当事人一般不知道，所以他自己浑然不知也是有可能的。

罗渽民犯难了，他不知道怎么叫醒梦游中的人。

接下来的一幕则让他彻底停止了理性思考。

 

Jeno露出平常见不到的泛着红晕、双目迷离的表情，上衣边缘用嘴叼住，露出洁白厚实的胸膛，手上的动作频率越来越快。

罗渽民看着他从嘴里用充满情欲的声音低声吐出了自己的名字。

“渽民……哈啊……渽民呐……”

罗渽民瞪大了眼看着Jeno，双颊刷的蒙上一层粉色。

这小子……都是想着我自慰的吗？？

他捂住嘴防止自己发出过大的声音，Jeno旁若无人地在他面前，正用最yin荡最性感的姿势自渎。

呀，这是不是西珍妮说的刚成年的小男生的那种性感……那种介于性感与保守之间的奇妙的感觉……

罗渽民硬了。

 

从练习生时期就黏在一起的Jeno和罗渽民，大概在14岁左右接触了a片，学会了自慰。还是罗渽民教的Jeno，两人并排坐在电脑屏幕前用生涩的手法羞耻地发泄着自己的欲望。

“为什么要……这么做呢……”Jeno的声音带着诱人的沙哑。

“嗯……为了舒服啊……♡”

Jeno呆呆地看着罗渽民粉粉的脸颊，垂下的长长的睫毛，还有淡粉色的湿润的嘴唇，他惊觉自己正慢慢凑过去。

他最终忍住了亲罗渽民的冲动。

只是之后的每个睡不着的夜晚，他都靠想着罗渽民那天的侧脸自慰而入睡。

 

罗渽民被自己鼓起一块的裤裆吓到了，对Jeno真的起反应这种事他想都没想过，尽管他不止一次对Jeno暧昧地撒娇或者亲近他，那也只是出于开玩笑。他从床上蹑手蹑脚地下来，准备去洗手间解决一下。

Jeno快高潮了——罗渽民扫了床边的他一眼猜出了个大概。

“渽民……”

罗渽民觉得衣角被拉住，回头对上Jeno的脸。

该死。

想和他做啊。

 

罗渽民跪坐在Jeno脚下，两手扶着他有结实而美好的肌肉的大腿，把头埋进Jeno股间。他不知道自己第一次口的方法对不对，但是管他呢，舒服就完事了。

Jeno揪着渽民头发，渽民被突然按下去，肉茎直接顶到喉咙口，呛得他咳了几声，他慢慢用双手捧住这根玩意儿，灵活的舌头围着顶端和铃口打转。Jeno以前私底下开玩笑说他这么会撩西珍妮，吻技一定也很好，把他羞得敲了一下Jeno的脑袋，Jeno还在眯着眼吃吃的笑。

事实证明罗渽民的嘴上功夫真的很了得，完全不像是青涩的18岁差一个月的少年。

Jeno仰着头，喉结形成一个很好看的弧度，看的罗渽民入了迷，差点咬到小Jeno。他痴迷的吞吐着巨大的肉茎，右手摸到自己的裤裆下面，偷偷抚慰自己渗出粘液的等待已久的小兄弟。

“哈……咕嗯……嗯……Jeno的好大……不行了……”

罗渽民有点可惜Jeno是在梦游，不然听见他的骚话应该会有很有意思的反应。他瞥了一眼周围，确认了大家都还在熟睡，干脆加快了吞吐频率。

Jeno颤了一下，全数交代在渽民温暖灼热的口腔里。渽民把灰白色的jing液吐在手上，虔诚地凝视着。3

“要是明天休息我就……咽下去了……抱歉哦Jeno❤”

他直起身子，坐到Jeno腿上面向他，后穴顶在尚未完全疲软的肉茎上。

Jeno抬起头用恍惚的眼神盯着他，两只手搭在罗渽民修长精壮的腰上。

“这里和我嘴里……一样暖和哦……虽然是第一次试被插入……应该会顺利吧……”

罗渽民懒懒地说道，把手心里的jing液抹在自己穴口，慢慢开始扩张。有一点点疼，但是他自己控制着力度和频率，所以感觉还好。

“哈啊……好舒服……西珍妮在论坛上写的是真的……真的可以这样……”

他觉得差不多可以让小Jeno进来了，动了动腰，右手握着再次勃起的肉茎缓缓推入湿哒哒的后穴，整个人被突如其来的异物感和酥麻感弄得浑身抖了几下。

“好……棒……完全填满了……嗯啊……”

肉茎顶到前列腺的位置，让罗渽民忍不住小声叫了出来。他扶着Jeno的肩膀开始上下抽动自己的腰肢，Jeno手按在他白皙的大腿上。

人在极度愉悦的时候，思维会出现暂时性的混乱。比如现在在罗渽民脑海里闪过的一幕幕或久远或新近的画面：刚进公司不久的Jeno背着大大的书包满大楼跑，两个人第一次一起去汉江边散步，Jeno吃着自己做的年糕汤不停地夸好吃，第一次和Jeno窝在先又暗的房间看成人电影，录mv的时候自己偷亲了Jeno一下被他追着打……

也有一些比较迷的应该是想象出来的场景，什么Jeno坐在自己家阳台门口回头看着他笑，Jeno从浴缸的水里露出湿透的脸看着同样在浴缸里的自己，Jeno衣衫凌乱不堪、满脸潮红地双膝跪在安可舞台上，嘴上口型应该是"坐上来"……

Jeno, Jeno, Jeno.

罗渽民一遍遍的念这个名字，理智裹挟着羞耻心被揉的皱皱的丢在脑后。他用自己的手包住Jeno的手把他的手放在自己发烫的阴茎上，一下一下狠狠地揉搓着。

啊，要升天了。他想。

Jeno在渽民耳边唤着他的名字，埋在心爱之人体内的阴茎又大了一圈。罗渽民被这股压迫感搞得双眼发直，只会嗯嗯啊啊的喘。两个人都已经大汗淋漓，汗水一滴一滴落在被单上。

罗渽民之前偶然听说智商高学习好的人因为大脑犒赏系统比较强，性欲也很强，所以很多优等生一般都非常h。Jeno这种学三天数学能九十几的肯定也属于这个范畴了，罗渽民一边被小狼狗艹得快没了自我，一边想。

连做梦的时候都在想色色的事情，不愧是Jeno啊♡

 

第二天仿佛什么也没发生一样，Jeno问罗渽民为什么他床边有一滩jing液，罗渽民也佯装不知，说难道不是你自己梦遗吗你还问我。

"原来成年了也会梦遗啊……"Jeno一脸困扰地挠挠头。

"会啊，你少想那种不可描述的事情就好。"罗渽民逗他。

"我没有！"Jeno鼓起嘴不满地嘟囔。

罗渽民转过身去拿饮料，嘴角勾起一抹不易察觉的笑。

 

【你没有，但是梦里的你什么都有。】

 

——————END——————


End file.
